


Asleep On The Couch

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food mention, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Takes Place Sometime Post Helen/James Herriot Wedding, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A little Helen/James and James/Tristan fluff where Tristan and James fell asleep together.Written for the 2020 version but would probably work for the 1970s version as well.
Relationships: Helen Alderson Herriot/James Herriot, Tristan Farnon/James Herriot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Asleep On The Couch

When Helen awoke, her husband was nowhere to be found. James might have been up before her, but she found it more likely that he hadn’t come to bed at all. Shortly after they had all gone to bed, an emergency call had come in. James and Tristan had taken it, and if it involved surgery they might have been up all night.

Helen dressed and headed down the stairs. Coming down the hall, she looked into the sitting room and had to smile. James and Tristan were on the couch, still in their lab coats, sound asleep. Tristan’s arm around James, and James’ head snuggled against Tristan’s shoulder.

“Poor dears.”

She turned to see Mrs. Hall standing behind her looking at the two.

“They must have been too tired to make it upstairs to bed. Better wake them for breakfast.”

Helen nodded and went over to the couch. “James? Tristan? Time to wake up.”

“Too tired,” Tristan mumbled, snuggling closer to James.

Helen shared a smile with Mrs. Hall. “Come on now,” she said, feeling strongly reminded of when she had had to get Jenny up in the mornings. “Breakfast time.”

The word breakfast had the desired effect and the two men opened their eyes.

“Hello Darling,” James said, smiling at her despite his yawn.

“Morning Helen,” Tristan said, yawning as well. “Your husband makes a good teddy bear.”

“That’s why I married him,” Helen teased.

“Hey! If anyone here would make a good teddy bear it’s Tristan. He’s squishier.” James poked his friend in the side.

“Are you insinuating things about my weight?” Tristan asked.

“Well, you’re not quite ready to give Tricky Woo a run for his money,” James allowed. “But maybe the next time we have to slim him down and you eat all Mrs. Pumphrey’s food…”

“Oh that’s not fair. You eat as much of that food she sends as I do.”

They were still playfully bickering by the time Siegfried came down and asked after the emergency call.

Tristan and James reported that the surgery had been successful. And had begun to embark on a full report when Mrs. Hall announced that if they didn’t come and eat the eggs would get cold.

Helen took her seat, smiling affectionately at her husband and their friends, happy to be a part of this loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Helen in it, and I also wanted James and Tristan to cuddle. So I wrote both.
> 
> I’m viewing this as a very casual sort of polyamory. Helen and James are married and your basic adoring fairly-newlyweds. James and Tristan probably haven’t even really labeled whatever’s going on with them, but they snuggle a lot and maybe sometimes they kiss. Helen thinks it’s _adorable_. Mrs. Hall and Siegfried are both aware of the relationship, but don’t really make a big deal about it.
> 
> I added the bit where Siegfried comes in mainly because I couldn’t tell you all that they got an emergency call and then not reassure you that the animal is fine. But I think it improved the fic too.
> 
> Sleepy snuggles are one of my favorite tropes


End file.
